Estúpida Mirajane
by Boogieman13
Summary: Como todo hombre que se precie, Laxus Dreyar tiene necesidades que sólo una mujer puede cumplir. Y el gremio de Fairy Tail consta de las mejores mujeres de todo Fiore. Sólo hay una pequeña pega: parece ser que alguien no quiere que se aproveche de esas mujeres: Mirajane Strauss.


**Aquí Boogie de nuevo con un shot que prometí en mi fic ('Querida Lucy', entrad, anda :D), que es, nada más y nada menos que un ¡****_MirajanexLaxus_****! (Aplausos, silbidos y lágrimas de emoción :'3)**

**Eso sí, quiero avisar que este one-shot es (¿cómo decirlo?)... Supongo que "lujurioso" es la palabra. Sin llegar a lemon, claro está. **

**Espero que os guste :D **

* * *

_Estúpida Mirajane._

La taberna del gremio se encontraba repleta de mocosos peleando, como siempre. ¿No tenían nada mejor que hacer que ir al gremio a molestar a cualquiera que quisiera pasar un rato tranquilo? Estaban todos locos, incluido el Abuelo Makarov; sobre todo él. Las cosas en Fairy Tail no estaban como para quedarse sentado y cruzado de brazos, era necesario hacer algo para recuperar la gloria, Fairy Tail debía volver a ser el gremio número uno de todo Fiore. Pero de eso se encargaría el Viejo. Laxus ya había tenido suficiente para toda su vida con una rebelión anti-mocosos.

Así que, como todos los días, el rubio Dragon Slayer del rayo se sentó en un rincón de la taberna del gremio y se dedicó a observar cómo los inútiles de sus compañeros peleaban entre ellos como si fueran chimpancés en celo. Si bien era cierto que Laxus sentía apego por estos monos infantiles, no lo admitiría nunca.

Natsu y Gray, que eran los que ostentaban el dudoso honor –en opinión de Laxus– de haber iniciado, como siempre, aquella batalla campal, se encontraban envueltos en una maraña de polvo, basura y golpes. Nunca había entendido el afán del mono de pelo rosa por pelear con todo el mundo; aunque debía admitir para sí mismo que esa era una faceta del Dragon Slayer que le gustaba. También metidos en la pelea se encontraban el alto y fortachón "novio" de Ever, Elfman; el Dragon Slayer que faltaba, Gajeel; el extraño simpatizante de las escobas, Max; y una de las pocas inútiles del gremio con la que mantenía alguna que otra charla, Cana. El resto o se encontraba fuera del gremio, o sentados en la barra o bien sólo eran demasiado viejos para participar en una pelea como aquella.

Ahora que lo mencionaba, la barra era un lugar interesante. Siempre estaba llena de mujeres: la rubia y sexy compañera de Natsu, Lucy, su amiga Levy, la pequeña Wendy e incluso Erza se colocaba ahí para comer esos estúpidos pasteles de cereza. Demonios, ¿cuándo se había aprendido los nombres de todos los mocosos del gremio? Sonrió. No le extrañaba haberse aprendido el nombre de Lucy, Erza, Cana o Lisanna, la verdad era que las cuatro eran bastante sexys y no le importaría mantener algo más que una conversación con cualquiera de ellas.

Pensar en eso le había alegrado la mañana, de modo que, como un león que vigila a su presa antes de cazarla, observó primero la barra para elegir objetivo y luego se acercó a la misma. Mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el lugar de las mujeres despampanantes, descartó varios objetivos. Juvia, la chica preciosa y bien dotada de Phantom, demasiado obsesionada con el mocoso de Gray. Lisanna, demasiado infantil. Levy y Wendy, muy niñas. Sólo quedaban dos: Erza y Lucy. Descartó a Erza casi de inmediato al imaginarse cómo sería el sexo con ella: demasiado doloroso. Así que la ganadora era Lucy, y no le extrañaba, él siempre había tenido buen gusto para las mujeres. Todos en el gremio insistían en que entre el chimpancé pelirrosa y ella había algo, pero Laxus nunca había visto indicios de esa relación, simplemente veía a una rubia sexy cuidando de un mocoso con el pelo rosa. Se sentó a su lado en un taburete y comenzó una conversación.

-Lucy, creo que nunca te pedí perdón por el incidente de Miss Fairy Tail. –Justo como esperaba, la rubia lo miraba sorprendida.– Habría sido una pena que una chica tan hermosa como tú hubiera quedado como una estatua para el resto de su vida, ¿no crees?

-¿Cómo dices? –Lucy tenía las mejillas color carmesí, lo más probable era que ese idiota de Natsu nunca la hubiese tratado como merecía.

-Digo que eres una de las chicas más sexys del gremio, por no decir la más sexy. –La rubia bajó la mirada y se agarró el doblez de la falda que le llegaba por la mitad de los muslos. Sí que era sexy.– Y mientras estaba ahí atrás sentado –dijo señalando la silla en la que había estado fisgoneando segundos atrás–, me estaba preguntando qué hace una chica como tú con un tipo como Natsu.

Alzó una ceja a la vez que sonreía triunfantemente, ya era suya. Sólo un poco más de conversación y podría llevarla a su casa, tumbarla en la cama y hacerla suya.

-Yo… Ah, Laxus, no sé a qué te refieres, Natsu y yo no estamos juntos. Sólo somos amigos. –Por alguna razón, Laxus notó que la voz de la sexy Lucy escondía algo de tristeza. No importaba, él la haría olvidarse de eso.

-Pues, si no sois nada, supongo que no te importará acompañarme a casa un momento. –La rubia abrió los ojos marrones sorprendida, lo que provocó que Laxus pensara que quizá ella nunca hubiera probado el sexo.– Sólo necesito coger una cosa, no tardaríamos mucho y tampoco es que me apetezca ir solo, ¿qué te parece?

Lucy estaba a punto de asentir cuando algo, mejor dicho, alguien, interrumpió la conversación.

-Lucy, Natsu te estaba buscando, creo que está fuera del gremio. –Dijo ella dulce y sonriente.

La rubia se largó de la barra mientras se disculpaba mirando a Laxus, que se quedó mirando cómo se le escapaba de las manos el cuerpo de medidas perfectas e inocencia sin corromper que había estado a punto de tomar ese mismo día. Cuando Lucy salió del recinto, el rubio se dio lentamente la vuelta y se dedicó a observar con odio a la reluciente chica de ojos azules y pelo blanco que había quebrado sus esperanzas con una sola frase. ¿Quién se creía que era? Ella era simplemente la camarera del gremio, había dejado atrás hacía mucho tiempo a la maga que podría haberle plantado cara con su magia de posesión. Estúpida Mirajane, ¿con quién iba a saciar ahora Laxus su apetito? La albina lo miraba sonriente, como si no hubiese hecho nada malo en su vida; como si no le acabase de estropear la actividad que tenía planeada para hoy.

-¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo, Mirajane? –Estaba furioso, y esperaba que ella lo notase.

-No está bien que intentes aprovecharte de las chicas del gremio. Además, ya sabes que Lucy y Natsu son la pareja oficial del gremio, Laxus.

-Ella ni siquiera ha mencionado que le guste ese idiota de fuego.

-Que no estén juntos no significa que no se gusten, tonto. –Aseguró con una jarra de cerveza en la mano.– Ten, una compensación por haberte cortado la cita.

De nuevo, estúpida Mirajane. Ella era lo suficientemente adulta como para reconocer un flirteo cuando lo veía. También era lo suficientemente madura como para saber que un hombre necesita suplir sus necesidades fisiológicas de vez en cuando. Y, desde luego, era lo suficientemente adulta y sexy como para saber que el sexo gusta a todo el mundo.

Vaya, sí que era adulta y sexy. Sobre todo sexy. Laxus nunca se había detenido más de dos segundos a mirar de forma adecuada a Mirajane. Y, ahora que lo estaba haciendo, se daba cuenta de que, probablemente, ella sería la mujer más sexy de todo Fiore. ¿Habría algo de malo en que él la mirase de esa manera? Mirajane siempre había sido como una hermana para Laxus. Una hermana chillona y problemática al principio, y cursi después. Pero nunca había pensado en hacerlo con ella.

Le echó un vistazo de nuevo cuando ella se dio la vuelta para colocar algunos vasos en la estantería de arriba. Se dio cuenta de que, bajo ese vestido abultado, Mirajane poseía unas piernas sensuales que terminaban delicadamente en una cadera fina y femenina que bordeaba un increíble trasero. Escudriñando más arriba, notó el abdomen plano e, incluso más arriba, los pechos extremadamente bien dotados que precedían a un cuello fino y sexy y a un rostro angelical que enmarcaba la mirada más sexy con la que se había topado alguna vez. Después de todo, quizá Mirajane fuera la única mujer indicada para tener sexo con él. Y quizá algo más, aunque Laxus no quería pensar en eso. Al menos, no por el momento.

-Eh, Mirajane. –La llamó.

-¿Si?

-Estaba pensando que aún tengo que ir a casa a coger algo, y sigo sin querer ir sólo. –Mirajane sonrió, ya sabía por dónde quería ir el atractivo Laxus.– ¿Me acompañarías tú?

-Claro. ¿Sabes? –Laxus ladeó la cabeza; no quería una afirmativa con "peros", sólo quería llevarla a casa, desnudarla en cualquier habitación y proporcionarle todo el placer que ella fuera capaz de resistir.– Deberías habérmelo pedido a mí desde el principio, tonto.

Laxus sonrió al igual que la dulce y endiabladamente sexy Mirajane. Aquello quería decir que no sería la última vez que lo "acompañaría a casa".

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Qué os parece?**

**He querido poner al Laxus mujeriego que me he imaginado tantas y TANTAS veces (babitas que manchan el teclado). Pero en el fondo tiene su corazoncito. ^^**

**Bueno, ya sabéis, opinad con qué os ha parecido, decidme si me odiais por escribir tanta caca junta, si os ha gustado, si habéis vomitado leyendo... Lo que sea ;3**

**Se despide,**

**B**_oogie_


End file.
